spellforce_worldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Круг хранителей
Hirin, The Rider * Stands for wind, storm, course of time, transitoriness, freedom. * Soul carrier, dream messenger * Called by: all peoples (death messenger, dream), nomads * Signs: a lonely rider, the hour-glass, a black horse, the falcon, the wolf Niethalf, The Smith * Stands for forging and construction handicraft, hardness, strength, courage, war. * World smith, master of the eternal hearth, master of the fight. * Called by: all light peoples (warrior), main god of the dwarves * Signs: an armoured smith, hammer, anvil, the bear, the eagle, moon silver, steel Elen, The Lonely One * Stands for nature, inshore waters, rain, fog, mystery, wisdom, silence, healing, art, Rainwoman, fog weaver, singer at the river * Called by: all light peoples (nature/farmer, healing), main goddess of the elves * Signs: a slim woman with long white hair, white female wolf, the owl, the yew Zerbo, The Fiddler * Stands for cunning, deception, trade, music, dexterity, thief art, Fiddler, the entertainer in the mirror, rag prince, snow-white fool * Called by: humans (thieves, entertainers), traders, gypsies * Signs: a lonely fiddler, black cat, the crow, a mask, the fencer, a black-haired youth, a fool with snow-white hair Shanna, The Weaver * Stands for business, home, health, family, healing, softness, Mother, Sister, The Good-natured One, The Gentle Hand * Called by: humans (goddess of the people, healing), craftsman, farmer * Signs: the woman at the loom, a grey cat, the pigeon, the oak Ereon, The Scribe * Stands for knowledge, education, medicine, research, neutrality, justice, Master of the book, the mediator, protector of the Arcanes, the fair one * Called by: all light peoples (scholar, sorcerer), judges * Signs: the writer, the feather, the scales, the book and the sword, the raven, the man in grey or white robe Tiara, The Dancer * Stands for the sun, vitality, light, the good, hope, internal strength, warmth, fire, passion, Dancing flame, heaven guardian, the golden one, the radiant one * Called by: all light peoples, (sun, the good), main goddess of humans (after Aonir). * Signs: one gold decorated dancer, the flame, the sun, a circle, gold Nor, The Silver Weaver, The Silent One * Stands for moon, night, silent, sleep, forgetting, cold * Sees itself now as knowledge, clarity, power, truth, master of the night * Earlier called: master silver crescent, the silver one, the cold eye * Of his current followers: master of the night, the only seeing, silver weaver * Called by: all dark peoples (knowledge), main god of the dark elves * Signs: a black dressed sabre fighter, the moon, the crescent, cold salt water, a silver net, a silver spider, silver Zarach, The Growing (Earlier Ulm, The Welfare Worker) * Stood for: growth, variety, animals and creatures * Sees itself now as creator, innovator, growing, conqueror. * Earlier called: World tree, the multicolour * Of his current followers: the claw, drinker of the world blood, the dark storm, iron root, blood fire. * Called by: main god of the orcs and trolls. * Signs: the red claw, the black root, fire, blood, iron, a claw-shaped tree without branches